Vanil
'Vanil '''is an Idol in PriPara. She is very girly and has a strange tendency to fall in love quite often. Genuinely a caring girl who has managed to befriend Chris, who mockingly refers to her ''Vanny-Chan. Appearance Vanil is a well-developed girl of average height for a teen her age. She has fair-skin and light green eyes similar to the color of green tea. Her light-pale brown hair is very long and is normally worn in twin-tails to reach her hips. Her long bangs frame her face with a single forelock curling to the opposite direction that she may be facing. She has a cowlick. Given her tendency to fall in love so easily, Vanil often goes at her hair with a pair of scissors for each rejection. She will only cut off small amounts, but it's also a frequent occurance so while some may not notice, others will. Vanny's style is hard to determine. She loves flirty, revealing, girly outfits. However, she likes to play with her image as someone who enjoys fashion designing. One day she may wear an intellecual orange-themed attire composed of pants and a sweater, the next she may be dressed in a white frilly dress with heels. She is also fond of glasses as an accessory. In PriPara, the only thing to change about her is that her hair may appear longer than it did outside of PriPara - due to it registered to look the length it was when she first joined. Personality In general Vanil seems to be a basic girl. She is girly and adores things like baking, fashion, and shopping. However she actually isn't the ditzy or airheaded-type, she is mature and a bit wise, but doesn't get very often to show it. She has a small sarcastic sense of humor but more-than often comes off as very nice, perky, and friendly. Vanil is also highly passionate about romance and love. Some would call her fickle, given how often she falls for someone new, but she sees nothing wrong with it. She is not just a useless flirt, and genuinely seems to want someone who actually cares about her. However, she somehow repels the object of her affection in some shape or form and ends up with a broken heart. While this may disappoint her she doesn't stay discouraged very long. Deep down, Vanil also struggles with acceptance. Due to a past of lonliness and people judging her as a useless snob without really getting to know her, she can be a little pushy, envious, or needy when she actually does have a friend. Which is why some suspect she is quick to forgive Chris if she teases her or plays a prank on her, along with the fact that she too is sometimes judged for her wealth. A part of her resents snobby wealthy people as a result, seeing them as blame for why she was judged the way she was. She is sweet and portrays a flirty, older-sister personality. Relations 'Chris '- Vanil met Chris in school when she first joined. They don't really share anything in common but Vanil loves any chance she can get to dress Chris up or go shopping with her. Chris tends to openly mock or tease Vanil and enjoys scaring her or pointing out things she would rather forget, as well as the fact she has no problem manipulating her. However, Vanil is unable to get angry with Chris and it's obvious they genuinely do see each other as friends. Coords As a Feminine-type Idol, Vanil is more interested in brands like Twinkle Ribbon '' and ''Dreaming Girl. She has no set brand for herself, given that she likes to experiment with her looks and does her own fashion work, to the point of expressing an interest in taking up a career designing coords for the more well-known brands. Songs Making Drama History Vanil is essentially an average girl who lived in an average household. Her family was a little more higher-class than the average middle, but they were not viewed as rich. However this didn't stop others from assuming her to be spoiled or accusing her of it. As such Vanil was somewhat lonely growing up and didn't have too many friends. To deal with this, she often spent her time learning to sew, playing with paper dolls, or drawing. She had also learned to cook and do other house-oriented tasks and found a real passion for them all. Eventually, Vanil wished to prove that she could handle her own life and be by herself, so she set out to do just that and moved into an apartment complex. It was sometime after that she gained her PriTicket and discovered the world of PriPara. Quotes Trivia *Vanil has no idea that Leona is a boy. She once felt an attraction towards him but assumed that he was actually a girl and simply had made a mistake. *Vanil is terrified of Ghost Stories. *She loves to eat Daifuku and will sometimes experiment trying to make different types. She also enjoys Green Tea, Cherry, or Strawberry flavored things. *Her symbol is a simple outline of a heart with a smaller heart attached to the center. Gallery Category:Idols Category:Feminine Category:Feminine Idol Category:Flirty Category:Hair Color: Brown Category:Eye color: Green Category:Twin Tails Category:Teens